Motor vehicles and, in particular, automobiles often include a designated area for the storage of items, such as a trunk of a sedan or coupe or a partitioned area of a utility vehicle. Such cargo areas often offer very little, if anything to retain objects in a particular position therein, often leading to items shifting, rolling, or falling over within the cargo area during movement of the vehicle. Such movement can result in damage to objects or spilling of objects out of fallen containers and the scattering thereof about the cargo area.
Various devices have been included in some cargo areas to help retain objects therein. These devices can include cargo nets, which are affixed to the floor of a cargo area and often include a stretchable net designed to retain objects thereunder. Still further, various dividers and organizers have been incorporated into cargo areas to help prevent objects from shifting. However, none of such previously-developed devices offers a user thereof the ability to adjust the components thereof to accommodate both the object to be retained or to fit the particular space of the cargo area. Further, such previous devices are often visibly and physically obtrusive, such that they are not desirable in portions of a cargo area that may overlap with the passenger area of a vehicle. Accordingly, further development is desired.